


Drawn to Calm

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544





	Drawn to Calm

Title: Drawn to Calm  
Rating: T  
Characters/Pairing: Wheeljack, Skyfire, ensemble; one-sided implied Wheeljack/Skyfire, Optimus Prime/Skyfire, implied Optimus Prime/Elita One  
Prompt: G1 - "Wheeljack/Skyfire - "He's never been drawn to calm mechs."  
Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
Warnings: slash, language, implied violence

0000  
  
"He's never been drawn to calm mechs, you know."

Skyfire glanced up from the experiment that he had been working on for the cycle with Wheeljack. Variables flowed through his processor before he saved them in a file to remember before focusing on what Wheeljack had said.

"...Who?"

Wheeljack gave the impression that he was rolling his optics if he could, as his vents whirred quietly and his vocal indicators flashed as he spoke again.

"I mean Prime, Skyfire."

Skyfire shuttered and unshuttered his optics quickly, glancing between the experiment and Wheeljack, who was acting not like he normally did while working on his experiments.

What was going on inside that mech's helm now? And what did the Prime have anything to do with his behavior now? Had he missed something?

"What are you talking about, Wheeljack?"

"I'm talking about Prime, Skyfire. He's never been one to go for calm mechs like you. He was with Elita One before coming here."

"...."

"You didn't know that, did you?"

He grinned slightly behind his mask, if he didn't do something then it was unlikely he could break apart their relationship. To plant that small seed of doubt that would undoubtedly fester and the relationship would fall to pieces. And then Skyfire would be his.

"I already knew that, Wheeljack."

"You did?"

"Yes Prime told himself after Ironhide had hinted at it."

Well it might have made his plans a little harder, but that didn't mean it would stop him from trying and successfully planting doubts into the relationship and into Skyfire's spark.

"You know the reason that he chose to be with you, is because its convenient for him. And there is the fact that Elita One isn't here. He doesn't really care about you, Skyfire."

He wanted to heal the hurt that he had done to his friend as he went back to work on the experiment that he had been working before his interruption, but he was untouchable while he was with Prime. Only when he was not with the Prime, would he make his move on Skyfire.

Perhaps he would need to make Prime doubt their relationship as well. Inevitably Skyfire would be his.


End file.
